Brand New Best Friend
is a song from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It is sung by the 1st Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the 2nd Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmritz. Lyrics Doofenshmirtz2: Do you want some rice pudding? Doofenshmirtz: Blech, no, that's gross! Doofenshmirtz2: It was a test. Almond brittle? Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, I love it the most! Doofenshmirtz2: Me too! Doofenshmirtz: Do you collect coins? Doofenshmirtz2: Yeah, just in case Vending machines become the Both: Dominant race I've been alone all these years With my irrational fears Doofenshmirtz: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen. Doofenshmirtz2: But now before me I see Both: Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me I've found a brand new best friend and it's me Doofenshmirtz2: Hmm, I thought I'd be taller Doofenshmirtz: I've been told I slouch I thought I'd have both my eyes, y'know... Doofenshmirtz2: It's in this pouch Doofenshmirtz: Ouch! Doofenshmirtz: You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch. Doofenshmirtz2: Yeah... Doofenshmirtz: pause ...Nothing... Doofenshmirtz: Do llamas weird you out? Doofenshmirtz2: Yeah, are they camels or sheep? Doofenshmirtz: No, no, I meant Lorenzo Doofenshmirtz2: Oh, that's right Both: He played Meap! Now I know all about you And you know all about me'' '' Doofenshmirtz: Ooh-wee-ooh Both: And now before me I see Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me I've found a brand new best friend and it's me Now that I've found you We can be a duo Doofenshmirtz: That's right. Both: '''Twice the evil Double Doofenshmirtz '''Doofenshmirtz: Coming at you Fridays! Doofenshmirtz-2: What's that, are we doing a TV show together? Doofenshmirtz: "Oh no. It just sort of sounded like that. Well, I mean, we could. We should!" Doofenshmirtz-2: Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike" '' '''Doofenshmirtz:' "That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. him Ah?" Background information * Doofenshmirtz and his alternate self are seen as a number of famous duos, including John Lennon and Paul McCartney of the Beatles, the Blues Brothers, Simon and Garfunkel, Laverne and Shirley, Lucy and Ethel from I Love Lucy, Laurel and Hardy, Raph and Ed from The Honeymooners, Phineas and Ferb, Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, the Lone Ranger and Toro, Sam and Dean from Supernatural, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, and Lewis and Clark. * Both of the Doofenshmirtzes break the fourth wall by mentioning that Meap was played by Lorenzo Lamas. * 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall by saying "Comin' at you Fridays!", referring to the release date of the movie. 2nd Dimension Doof breaks the fourth wall by asking his 1st dimension counterpart if they're doing a TV show. Songwriters Gallery |name= }} Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions his love for almond brittle ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). *Meap and his voice actor are mentioned ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *The concept of this song, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings with himself, could be a callback to the episode ("Split Personality") when two Candaces sung "Me, Myself and I" together. References http://www.walmart.com/ip/16662362 Category:Songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Villain Songs